Snow White Queen
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: Rai is being a jerk, Kimiko is feeling the pain behind a wall in her heart. Why dosen't anyone notice? Who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snow White Queen

Rating: T

Summary: Rai is acting weird and possessive , Kimiko is feeling the pain of that behind a huge wall she built in her heart. Why isn't anyone on the Xiaolin side noticing it? Who will help her?

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Pairing: Chase/ Kimiko

Chapter 1: The Change Begins

Pov: Kimiko

In my dream I'm running from some one. I don't know who it is or why he's after me, I feel a blast of wind hit me from behind. I know who it is now, but I have no clue why I'm running from him. He was my best friend at the temple.

I awake in a cold sweat after realizing that. I try to put my shaky hands to my face to cover my scream. I'm to late and the scream escapes and Omi, Clay, Rai, Dojo, and even Master Fung run into my room.

"What's wrong young one?" Master Fung asks.

I gulp in fear, noticing the look on Rai's face like that of a jungle cat after it's prey," Nothing, just a nightmare. God, it was so real. I could hear the sound of my heart beating in my chest. I could feel this huge gust of wind from behind me, and hear footsteps behind me."

"Maybe that was a premonition of what is to come for you, young monk." As soon as Master Fung said that the others turn to leave.

As soon as they leave Rai turns around and says in a cold voice "You should have kept your mouth shut you stupid girl. I will make you pay for hinting at the truth. Oh, and I'll make sure no one at the temple will believe you."

As soon as he's out of hearing range I whisper," Rai, you're starting to become someone I don't know anymore. What happened to you?"

Of course I didn't expect him to respond. I sigh before going back to bed.

"This is going to be a long night." I whisper, drifting back to sleep.


	2. Possessive

Title: Snow White Queen

Rating: T

Summary: Rai is acting weird and possessive , Kimiko is feeling the pain of that behind a huge wall she built in her heart. Why isn't anyone on the Xiaolin side noticing it? Who will help her?

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Pairing: Chase/ Kimiko

Chapter 2: Possessive

Pov: Raimundo

"That stupid bitch." I whisper in the wind, so low that not even Omi could hear me. I continued pacing in my cubicle, trying to figure out how Kimiko knew it was me. Yes, I was giving her nightmares. I was not ashamed of it because she belongs to me. Not anyone else.

I lay down and close my eyes, an evil grin spreads across my face. Oh, this is the best idea I've had yet. I sit up and open my eyes.

"Now, where is that book?" I half whisper half ask. I go through my chest.

"No that's not it, and neither is that." I whisper, thinking out loud.

I finally pull out an old black leather bound book. "Here it is, now let the fun begin!" I whisper shout.

I fill open the page to an 'advanced' spell, in other words a spell that will kill a person in their dreams.

"No Su Vey Crème Kimiko De Hades!" I shout the spell, grinning evilly.

I put the book away and lay back down. A small smile gracing my face as I close my eyes.

Pov: Kimiko

In my dream I'm running from a black mist. A hand pops out of the ground and trips me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Kuso." I mutter in Japanese. The black mist starts to take the shape of some one. The shadow person pulls out a dagger and slowly starts cutting me, I try to scream but no sound is heard. I hear a voice mechanically laugh.


	3. Enter Chase Young

Title: Snow White Queen

Rating: T

Summary: Rai is acting weird and possessive , Kimiko is feeling the pain of that behind a huge wall she built in her heart. Why isn't anyone on the Xiaolin side noticing it? Who will help her?

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Pairing: Chase/ Kimiko

Chapter 3

Pov: Kimiko

I wake up in a cold sweat, glad to be alive. I get up, get dressed in silence, and put a few things into a backpack.

I grab a small piece of paper and write, '_Guys, I went for a hike through the mountains. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days. Love, Kimiko.'_ I fold up the paper and put it on the fridge.

"Goodbye extreme torture, hello a new life. If only for a week." I whisper as a put on a pair of good sneakers. I test the shoes out and satisfied with the results, I head out on my journey.

I hurry out the door like a bolt of lightning and run outside the temple walls in the direction of the beautiful mountains. I breath in the fresh woodsy air as the sun starts to rise above the horizon. I close my eyes for a moment and sigh in relief.

"Well, what do I have here? A foolish brat of fire trying to escape me." I hear a voice state. I open my eyes in utter shock.

"I wasn't trying to escape, I was just going for a hike through the mountains." I say calmly.

Rai wordlessly steps forward and slaps me across the face. I slowly raise my hand to my face in shock.

He starts attacking me, using marital arts we haven't learned yet against me.

"What the hell, Rai!" I exclaim in shock.

He smirks in pride, "Just showing off a few moves I learned the Old Man Fung could never teach us."

I get into a fighting position and strike back. He counters my moves like they were child's play. He lashes at me, hitting some of my pressure points. Rai unsheathes a dagger and start slashing at me. I try to dodge it but I can't.

I turn towards my original destination and run faster than I thought possible. I don't look back in fear that he might be following me.

After a couple of minutes I turn around and find that Rai is not behind me. I sigh in pain, noticing all of the cuts on me.

I continue walking, not even noticing why the scenery looks so familiar to me. I pass out as soon as I come to a cathedral style door.

'_Holy shit!_' is my last thought as I feel strong arms wrap around me.

Pov: Chase

I hear something thump against my door, I open it thinking it was Spicer. I noticed it was the young dragon of fire.

'_Why is she here?' I ask in my head. I notice her wounds and heal them as I walk towards a spare room. _

"_Who did this?" I whisper in shock that something like this would happen to someone as strong as her._

"_Rai, please stop this. Rai, you're hurting me." I hear her whisper in pain. My eyes flash in anger._

"_So that arrogant dragon of wind did this to a beautiful skillful flame." I whisper, putting Kimiko down on her bed. As I turn to leave I hear her whisper, "Please don't leave me alone." _

_I sit down on the bed next to where she lay and whispered, "I won't leave you. Never."_

_AN: I finally put Chase Young's Pov in, you know that it means longer chapters from here on out._


	4. Waking up in the Dark Prince's Palace

_**Title: Snow White Queen**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Rai is acting weird and possessive , Kimiko is feeling the pain of that behind a huge wall she built in her heart. Why isn't anyone on the Xiaolin side noticing it? Who will help her?**_

_**Genre: Angst/ Romance**_

_**Pairing: Chase/ Kimiko**_

_**Chapter 4: Waking up in the Dark Prince's Palace.**_

_**Pov: Kimiko**_

_**I awake in the pure darkness, blinking to get use to it. I slowly sit up and look at my arms, hands, and shoulders. Not a trace of blood.**_

"_**I could have sworn I was covered in cuts from Rai." I whisper unsure of where I am. I feel next to me for a lamp or some source of light. After a couple of minutes I find a lamp and turn it on. I blink a couple of more times to get use to the light in the room. **_

_**I quickly glance around to get familiar with my surroundings. My eyes take in the deep burgundy covers, the polished mahogany wood floors and dressers, and the warm deep crimson walls. I feel my breath catch. This room is just purely amazing. I look on the pillow next to the one where my head laid a few moments ago and see a folded piece of paper.**_

_**I unfold it with shaky hands, a little nervous at who left it. It said, 'Kimiko, **_

_**If you noticed I'm not with you don't worry. I am just getting a shower and will meet you at breakfast. Outside the door there will be a cat waiting to show you the way.**_

_**C.Y.**_**'**

"**Well at least I know where I am." I whispered into the nothingness, knowing Chase wouldn't hear me. I slowly get up out of bed and notice slippers on the floor. I put them on without hesitation.**

**I open the door to find that Chase was telling the truth about the cat. I look at the cat and it wordlessly nudges me along towards the dining room.**

**My mouth drops open slightly and my eyes widen in shock. "Wow." I whisper looking at the four tire chandelier, the long ivory clothed table and the velvet backed mahogany chairs. I see Chase Young sitting at the table drinking his soup. **

**He looks up and says, "So, you're awake. Please have a seat." He says coldly, going back to minding his own business. I sigh in defeat and sit down.**

"**I hope you enjoy your food. It's your favorite." I hear him say. My eyes glaze over a bit upon seeing the spiced ramen, the sweet rice ball, and the tangy chicken with a honey glaze. **

"**Wow, how did you know these were my favorites?" I whisper.**

"**You are quit unique and I asked your father and he told me." Chase responds.**

"**Thank you." **

**He just shrugs, "I also healed your wounds. Now tell me something." **

"**What is it Chase?"**

"**Who hurt you?" His eyes flash startling me.**

"**Rai did, I don't know what has happened to him." I say loud enough for him to hear. We continue to eat in a dead silence.**

"**Follow me Young Dragon of Fire." He says. I wordlessly follow him to a huge coliseum. **

"**Holy shit!" I exclaim seeing the training course. **

**Chase Young just smirks, "This is where I will **_**personally train you." For some reason as soon as he says personally I blush a deep crimson. I can't believe I'm letting feelings show that I never thought were possible for this guy. I guess it must be my hormones acting up.**_

_**He exit's the room and I follow suit, not wanting to be left behind. We walk down a couple of corridors and enter a spiral chamber.**_

"_**This is where you will come straight after physical training to work on your mental training. That way you won't have a lapse in self control." He laughs at the last part, not an evil laugh but a joking carefree one. I blink in shock, thinking I was imagining things. **_

_**We turn and exist out of his huge mediating chamber. **_

"_**Now Kimiko, close your eyes and let me guide you to a beautiful place in the place." I hear chase say. I do as he says a bit skeptically. **_

_**I feel him tugging on me as he leads me outside. I hear the crunch of leaves under my feet and a metal gate close.**_

"_**Okay, open your eyes." I hear him say. I do as told and gasp in amazement. I let my eyes take in the blooming black roses, the graceful weeping willows, the light fragrant lilies, hydrangea, lavender, and violets. **_

"_**Wow, this is so beautiful." I whisper.**_

"_**You can come here anytime so long as it doesn't interfere in your training." I run up to Chase and put my arms around him in a hug.**_

"_**Thank you so much!" I exclaim. I feel Chase freeze up and then return the hug,**_

"_**You're welcome."**_


	5. Hostile Wind, Suspicious Earth

Title: Snow White Queen

Rating: T

Summary: Rai is acting weird and possessive , Kimiko is feeling the pain of that behind a huge wall she built in her heart. Why isn't anyone on the Xiaolin side noticing it? Who will help her?

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Pairing: Chase/ Kimiko

Chapter 5: Hostile Wind, Suspicious Earth

Pov: Clay

I was outside doing some practice to help my cattle roping. The sun was beating down like I was in Death Valley, I slowly turn my head towards the main gate as I hear it burst open with a gust of wind.

'Rai must be more ticked than Aunt Betsy's horse when it sees a cow.' I think to myself. I do wonder why he would be mad, I mean he has everything. A pretty lady, one of the highest ranks, a sweet lifestyle. I look up and see his red face and notice some singe areas on his clothes and hair, some scratches like he was going through the woods and like he got into a fight.

"Hey partner, are you okay?" I ask Rai trying to calm him down. Of course that fails and he looks at me with hallow eyes, sort of like Pa's when him and Uncle Bob-Joe were fighting over the TV remote. He walks away ignoring me.

As soon as he's out of hearing range I muse quietly, "Something ain't right but what could it be. Kimiko's not here, but she said she went for a week long hike. Alone." I decide to follow Rai after I grabbed the Shroud of Shadows from the vault. I whisper the name and go invisible.

"That stupid bitch shouldn't have left." I hear Rai whisper. The only person I can think of that was female and left was Kim.

"When she gets back, I won't hold back. There will be hell to pay for thinking she could leave me." I hear him continue to rant. Why would he talk like that about Kim? She was nice and kind even though she had a bit of a temper, but it made her unique.

I hear the sound of a trunk opening. The sharp clean click sent chills up my spine. I smell a foul musty scent and hear the pages of a book flip.

"Now let's see what should I do to that wretch in her dreams now. I already gave her one that I thought would make it clear not to run. When she told the guys I gave her one where I nearly kill her. Maybe I could almost drown her." Rai thinks aloud in an eerie voice.

"Looks like I have an unwanted guest." Oh crap, I think he's found me.

"Clay, remove the shroud of shadows." Doing as told, I try to hide my shock at how he found me.

"How did ya know I was hidin' there?" I ask, trying not to show how afraid I really was.

Rai smirks like a no good devil, "Let's just call it tiger instincts."

I back away towards the wall. My back against the wall, I now know what that phrase means.

"Looks like I have you backed up in the corner."

"Well now, partner. I guess you do, funny how this turned out. So far."

Rai wastes no time in pulling out an unusual object from his drawer. He wastes no time in sticking the knife at my throat.

"Listen here, cowboy. I will tell you about the book and my new mentor. If you try and scream for help or try to attack me I will slit your throat open and kill you where you stand. Understood?" Rai says in a cold manner.

"Yeah, I understand. One peep and I'm branded to death." I say, throwing in a Texan reference.

"Good." I feel the knife move away from my throat. I slide down the wall to the floor.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. In mid-breath I feel the knife back at my throat.

"Didn't think you'd fool me that easily. Say hello to Dashi for me." Rai says in a trance like state.

That was the last thing I heard as the knife glided across my throat, the blade leaving a thin scarlet line. It was then that I knew I made a mistake. A fatal mistake by following Rai. An even more foolish mistake by trusting him.

As my eyes start to close, I see a deep black aura around Rai. I guess this what happens when dying. I feel my eyes grow heavier with each passing second.

"I see the Light. It's so warm but I don't want to leave." I say, using my last breath. I close my eyes for one last time.

Pov: Rai

I hear Clay's body fall to the floor. I cringe internally, not use to taking someone's life.

"I guess that's the end of Earth." I whisper devoid of all feeling.

I carefully use wind to pick up Clay's body and bring it out back to the little clearing he liked so much.

"This place of great pleasure and joy will now be filled with sorrow and pain. A perfect spot for Earth's Body." I say carefully digging a deep ditch.

It took forty-five minutes but I dug his grave. I use wind to lower his body into the ground, Earth home.

"Well, did you honestly think I would tell you anything." I say, a sly smirk creeping across my face. I turn away from his grave to head back to the temple.

"Goodbye you fool." I whisper as I leave, silent tears falling as I walk away.

AN: Finally, I got this up. Clay died and Rai's darker side is slipping. Who is this master? What is he doing to Rai? Why did Rai use Clay's element instead of his name? All that and more will be answered eventually. A shout out to my reviewers: Arigato! Your reviews inspired me to continue.


End file.
